


Short Works from before I was an Author.

by Revharem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revharem/pseuds/Revharem
Summary: This is a compilation of short original works from my grade school years before I joined a fandom or even knew what one was. I was not yet a writer, not versed in the type of writing I do now, and did not have the type of support I have now. These works are, in the majority, dark but written childishly. Some words may be out of place as they were intended to be "vocab sentences" for the point of showing I understood a word. Instead of sentences, I wrote short stories. These are those stories.





	1. Patience Pays

**Author's Note:**

> In this first story, the idea of God is portrayed and marked up to be the singular 'True God'. I know not everybody likes the idea and I personally do not follow this belief. This is a work of fiction and not meant to stir any political pot.

In the town of Melrain most all of the citizens worshiped one god or another. The two most common were God and Baal. The people often fought over who was the real god and even the gods themselves knew that this was not good for them. If the people all killed each other till none existed any more then who would uphold the belief to keep them alive. 

So to stop the fighting, Baal made up an ingenious plan. He would go down and manifest himself as the humans made him look. A taller man with a demonesque personage. The humans would then see him and know that he was real. In the meantime he would leave God preoccupied with trying to keep the peace without intervening directly. 

As he took on the visible form, he had to watch his step. The people in the town obviously did not know how to clean up after their animals. The street and walks were littered with spores of goats, horses, sheep, hogs, okapi, and humans. Baal could not help but be disgusted. The place he came from was much more sublime than this. Maybe God had a point in not coming here all the time. Even the clothes he had to wear were limiting sheathings. He started to walk carefully toward the center of the town. This, he knew, was where he would find the people and prove to them that he did ultimately exist. In a doorway he passed there were undernourished children and their eyes were closed as they watched dreams in their minds.

Then out of nowhere the building next to him exploded and shrapnel flew everywhere. As he was in this form, he was mortal. As he watched the flying debris he saw the psychopathic male who had set off the explosion go flying. His limbs were bloody and some partly detached. Even as Baal watched he could feel his life fading and the men who fought to uphold his name also starting to forget him. 

By the time Baal’s eyes glazed over all of his followers had forgotten him and were cavorting with the believers of God and with the happiness of knowing there was truly one god and there was no need for the war to continue. It turns out that Baal’s plan was not so ingenious after all.


	2. The Bad King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, dark fic-let about a king and his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death.

In a land where dragons were hunted as they roamed and wyverns destroyed as they surfaced, a king ruled unjustly. He enjoyed looking out his windows to see the imploring eyes of his suffering subjects or hearing the unending screams of those his malicious soldiers took to their chambers. He loved the fear that was like a disease in his kingdom. The only thing he feared was the dragons. Which is why he would pay such a large amount for their death. Although the people feared the dragons, they would not hesitate to ask for their help if they learned the beasts were intelligent. The king feared they soon would because not two days ago he had heard the scampering steps of one of his servants running from his door after he had finished yelling loudly at his wall about the problem of the beasts burning down his fortress. With breath as hot as theirs, slate would be nothing and now his main builder realized that there were pockets of combustible substances in between the layers. Needless to say that man's life quickly turned to nothing more than a dark eternity. Shaking his head he went to the window to look for the comfort of others suffering only to find an emerald dragon, maw open and ready to bellow, flying above his courtyard. Realizing his fears were no longer fantasy but real, all he could do was stare. He was shock frozen. He remained that way as the dragon destroyed his holding under him and even as she turned him to naught but ash. In the time to come no one could find reason to be lamentable about the loss of the king other than the advisers who were kept rich by his fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you feel like it. These are old and not all that good, but I am not editing them any more than they are for posterity's sake.


	3. Cliffhanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says. It is a cliffhanger. No resolution to this one.

My name is Somominyanya and my journey begins in a small town a little off the beaten path. The name of my town is Yahorin just like the god of islands. The island that I live on is called Pelleep and is located in the straits of Umeenin on the Archipelago of Berunik. The mainland, Worlin, was home to many strange creatures that people liked to study from a distance and up close. 

It took a certain spunk to even be able to find interest in the subject. For some reason a person would seem to really want to study these animals and when they finally saw the creature they suddenly could not bear to be anywhere near them. I was one of the candidates to go see a creature and I was one of the top researchers in my class and my greatest fear was that I would be one of the people that lost interest. I loved everything about these animals and I knew that the probability of not losing my interest was very low. For some reason the animals only kept a certain few people and nobody knew why they only inspired a select group of people. I was only sixteen but I was ready, I was scared but I was ready. Taking a deep breath I walked into the institute for what would be my last time and headed for the forbidden doors. Only people who had passed the Worlin test were allowed through those doors. I had and today would determine my fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened next? Maybe use this as a prompt for your own works! Just add me a tag if you do please. I'd love to see what people come up with from any fandom.


	4. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient-Futuristic time? Character death.

I was promised riches when I joined the war effort to save my people. I was not told that the riches would be blood splattered nightmares or machines where flesh should have been. Even now, after two years of being connected to these fiber-optic pieces I feel the discomfort in the connection where they visibly meet. I can no longer lift the great sword that led to this end. The plait of bending glass in my left arm would shatter leaving me with no way of even moving it. The copper in my pocket is all that I have of the riches I was supposed to get and for now it is. The country is in poverty from the war. It is pittance to what I made as a blacksmith back home. Now I can do little more than what is expected from a woman. One thing I can look forward to is my wife, she hauls as much as any man and there are few like her in the land. She can make this pittance look like it is nothing. As I crest the last hill to my home I see naught but ash. My own home is closest and when I finally reach it I am hit by a horrifying scene, worse than that from afar on the hill. The crucified bones of my wife, so intimate was her form in my mind I could see her clearly in them hung, picked clean. Our pet lay near starved but not yet dead beneath her. Our chamois was the only thing it seemed that had survived the slaughter of my home. I did the only thing I could, hefting my sword as I knew I shouldn't, I cut the bonds on my wife and caught her. Taking her inside and then leading the pet in. I asked forgiveness for all my unholy deeds done in the name of a dead broken land and swung once more. I was no more tireless. I was no longer young. I was no longer happy. I was no longer alive. In that stroke I brought down the burnt house and our three souls agreed the burial was right, just, and final. Together, happy, and complete we went to forever wander the world, free from any bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually ties into a different story that I will also be posting soon and may actually continue. The other story also was originally written back during this time of my life.


	5. Haunted Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death...again.

Amid the dense trees, a thick layer of heavy fog hid the ground from sight. As the girl sat up and tried to take in her surroundings she felt the spectral brush of an unknown thing on her arm. With a yelp she jumped up and ran; but to her fearful eyes only the image of her forest surroundings came. Suddenly her foot slipped in a slimy substance sending her reeling over an unseen cliff. She fell for a long time, and as she fell she was claimed by a sense of displacement. With wind blowing past her ears as her body tumbled down, she realized her surroundings were somehow becoming clear. She had fallen far when she finally made out the fast approaching fate that rushed up to meet her.

***

The once silvery white stalagmites are now stained, a dark force now smiles and waits for the next helpless soul to enter its' misted forest.


	6. Nahandi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one actually has a little story to it. It is slice of life, so no real plot, but a decent prompt. Might make a Pathfinder (RPG tabletop game) character out of the MC.

Since the beginning of time the world of sea and sky has been the life source of the Hawandia people. With wings of shades that would bewilder the eyes to the normal blues and tans of sand and water and scales to power their swimming, one would think that this was the perfect life. Nahandi though only saw her wings as a way out of the water and her tail as a hindrance that would not allow her to walk on the beautiful land with all its clamor and color. As a Hawandia she was like a mermaid with wings and like all teenagers she had a blatant disrespect for the rules. The rules clearly stated that no hawan should ever go near the islands because supposedly they held lots of danger and almost certain death if one had the nerve to touch even a single thing on them. Nahandi of course loved to visit the island and knew that the rumors were not completely true. The only place she could collect her favorite shells were on the beaches of these islands. 

They would often be hard to spot but then when you saw it, you could not wait to pull it up to see the inside for the inside of a conch was always full of color and sometimes life. There were malevolent things on the island to be sure but they usually stuck to the inside of the island. 

After toiling for about four hours collecting weeds off the bottom of the sea for supper Nahandi decided to go stretch her wings. She had beautiful midnight black wings that seemed to appall all the other Hawandia. Black was a very unpromising color because it was very hard to hide but Nahandi did not hide so she did not mind. 

She was a fish speaker so while all the other hawan swam away in fear of the sharks she would swim with them, learning new techniques on swimming so she could increase her speed. Some of these techniques even helped her flying. When she hurt herself she would just carefully go to the healer in town and wait until she was mended as they chastised her for being so reckless. What did Muana know about being reckless; she never went out to have fun. Nahandi doubted that Muana had even ever stretched her wings in the air before. It totally baffled Nahandi how such a smart girl could go without fun. Muana was actually one of the prettiest girls in the village and most of the boys came to her with even the smallest scale out of place. It was rather pathetic. 

At the moment Kandia, the chief’s son was just treading outside the door beckoning to her playfully. Being who he was, if he actually had wanted her she would be his whether or not she liked it. Thankfully he was just a joker trying to get a little fun in before the dark set. Nahandi had been patched up for some time now and was just listening to Muana rant on about how annoying the boys could be before she caught sight of him. Giving a sigh she went to go see what he wanted leaving a trail of bubbles behind her. 

Nahandi then realized what time it was and made for her cave quickly, if she was late again then her mother would not give her even a scrap to eat. She may have gathered the food but when mother served, you were on time or went hungry and Nahandi was already ravenous. Healings did that to her and she had skipped lunch on top of it all. 

When she entered the small dwelling she could tell immediately that tonight was going to be very good. Her mom had made the Clownweed Casserole. It was renowned throughout all of this part of the reef that Yamoloindi made this dish the best with some sort of secret ingredient. Nahandi always imagined that her mother went to the islands and got the ingredient from there and that was why nobody could figure out what it was. When her mother saw Nahandi she screeched “You’re late and you plan to eat your food with hands like those!'' She was very sensitive and she liked to dramatize. She was using her indignant voice. “Go clean up and get back here before I decide not to give you any of this prize piece.” Nahandi could tell that she was not late though because it still had about half an hour to bake. Nahandi went off and washed up and came back with a little coral milk which she knew her mother absolutely loved and her father liked to mix into his morning and evening shellmask. Altogether, Nahandi thought that today had gone well. She had a new shell for her collection and this one was an odd shade of blue. She was having the best of foods for dinner, she had a family and she was problem free. What a life, but deep down she wished she could have the ability to walk the islands without hiding.


	7. Surfer Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Barbie in a Mermaid Tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am a barbie movie fan. I have seen and own a fair number of the productions.

As the TV blared more tropic weather through the house, Hujan rose with the sun and grabbed her aqua-marine bikini, a dark blue tank and a pair of stretchy shorts. Outside she could hear the wavelets lapping on the beach as she ran down the stairs. Grabbing a multigrain bar and a V8 fusion out of the fridge she jogged out to the shed. Grabbing her blue board that had carved so many memories with her, she ran for the water. There were many large waves farther out in the bay. After much paddling she sat up on her board and ate her breakfast. Feeling the currents with her feet under the water and watching the horizon she started to go toward the horizon again. Within moments a wave was building and Hujan started to stand, staying centered on her board, she was on her feet carving up, grinding the top, swinging down into the towing slide. The main goal was always stay on your board and try to catch the perfect tunnel and she saw one forming just behind her and creeping up. If she wasn’t careful it would eat her and her board. Leaning forward she started a carve that would get her in the tunnel she felt the power coming. BONG! Hujan fell from her board startled as the fog horn went off. Still, what a surf.


	8. The Lion’s Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has plot, resolution, and a bit of story and development. Probably one of my oldest remaining works and most developed for my past writing. This was written as a project assigned back in my 6th or 7th grade...back in...uh.. 2006 or 2007? It is pretty old, either way. I was only in middle school.
> 
> It was a prompt from our teacher regarding the future or past of a ring she and her husband found in their backyard.

Wham! I taste blood from my nose and about twenty scratches on my legs. There is a horde of about five male brownies on my heels just waiting to tear any intruder to little bite size pieces to prove just how strong they are. Guess who intruded for no good reason, me.

I’m maybe five-and-a-half feet tall with straight, coal black hair that, if it was taken care of, would probably have a pretty sheen, just like the Earth women. Up ahead there was a crevice. If I could get to it before they caught up to me, I could maybe slip into it and they couldn’t get to me.

Putting on a burst of speed, I got a few more feet ahead and heard the screaming yowls of the creatures behind me. I got to crevice and slipped in just as they caught up. I was saved once again, and again it was a narrow save at that. I had hardly any room to move and so I could not climb the rocks of which I had wedged myself into.

Smiling, I am happy to put my skinny little blue tongue out at the brownies. This was an act that I had learned that was considered an insult to their smarts. Acreal brownies are known to think that they are the best and they hate it when you insult their smarts. It was funny to watch their faces just pucker up and then explode as they let out unintelligible screams and yowls. For me this was the best of entertainment. They stood about three feet high when they did stand the males had four arms and two legs. Females only had two arms and they all were brown with long snagged fur and five inch long black nails from all their fingers and their opposable thumbs. On Narcruel just about every living creature had opposable thumbs but that did not mean that all creatures knew what to do with them.

After about an hour of waiting, the brownies finally go away and I am able to sneak out. I look around and find that I have found myself at the edge of the hover-docks. At this time of year, summer, traffic is high during the day and non-existent during the night. Along every edge except the loading side I could find the slums of the city where about ten adults and three children disappeared everyday but the population never seemed to dwindle. My parents were among those that had disappeared.

A young couple that had left their sleeping baby somewhere “safe” and gone into the brownie inhabited streets of Acreal to explore and prove that they could live a whole day. They didn’t last an hour. I, Emanon, was left orphaned, nameless and to find a way on my own without even knowing how to walk. I was only two months. I was lucky to be found and taken in by Gaynor, a slum dweller who knew the dangers of the brownie roads and knew which ones were safe. He only traveled those streets and even that was not often. He stuck to the slums like smog to ones clothes should they be dumb enough to walk through it. I was the only one to have walked or ran the brownie streets over one hundred times and to have lived.

I had just done it again. For the people surviving once at my age of fourteen was a remarkable feat. What I did wasn’t believable for most. They knew it was true, but they still treat me like trash and I would rather it that way. They ignore me and I leave them alone. But right now I did not feel like going to see Gaynor. I was going to have a look at the entrance to the hover-docks.

As I got nearer I realized just how high the docks were. They were placed up high on a rough black cliff and the building itself was quite large and imposing. Well I had come this far, why not continue. I couldn’t get in any more trouble than I already am, could I?

So I grabbed a hand hold and started the long treacherous climb to the top that nobody in the history of the slums has ever tried to climb or if they have, they died trying. It seemed as if the black cliffs were wet with a thin layer of cool running water. I just couldn’t touch that water or taste it for that matter either. 

After about five minutes I looked down. I was about a quarter of the way up. I was starting to feel tired and was thinking about going down when I heard it. It was calling for me. Not by name but by something else. I felt a calling up above me and it wanted me urgently. I had to answer this call.

Then I heard another call, this one was not so pleasant and it definitely did not need me. I had a brownie beneath me and I had to get moving quickly. Brownies were said to be great climbers and I didn’t want to find out first hand.

Picking up the pace I got to the top in minutes and not even thinking about the records I just ran for the cover of the building. I got to the side of the building and was very surprised when I found a gold thing embedded in the wall. Using my nails I started digging at it. After a little picking and a broken nail I had managed to drag the thing out unharmed. It was a ring from the stories of Earth. The people there wore them on their fingers.

This ring was different from all the others I had heard about. I had a beastly head of some sort of cat creature with a lot of hair at the back and it was roaring. In the mouth of this roaring cat was a shiny jewel and its eyes were jewels too.

As I slipped it on, the brownie that had followed me came up over the edge. I was always told that if they got too close make a loud noise at them. I had never tried it but this ring made me want to roar at the brownie just like it was. So I charged the brownie and let out a throat tearing roar like no one had ever heard. It seemed to be amplified by the ring.

The second the brownie heard it, it screamed and ran for its life. I wanted to run too, but I was also mystified. I looked at the ring in wonder of the power it gave me and wondered if I could get rid of the whole brownie population from our area if I roared loud enough from this high precipice.

Taking a deep breath, I thought of a most scary yet impressive roar and let it rip. The whole of Acreal was filled with the screams of brownies and I felt good to know that I possibly just scared them all away from my city slum home of the rock face.

Laughing I started down and once I got to the bottom, I ran for Gaymor and found him shivering with fright surrounded by a lot of others who were doing the same. He was the wisest of us all and they were probably looking to him for an explanation and wondering what to do.

Speaking up above the murmurs I called out, “Hey Gaynor, you okay? You don’t look so good.”

Hearing my voice he got a little color back in his cheeks and he quickly pushed through the throng to get to me. “Are you okay? Did you hear that frightful roar? If it scares the brownies then it must be strong and we might have to fear for our lives too. I was afraid that you may have already been caught by it.”

Holding up my hand to stop him I said, “Hold up. What is the frighten roar you speak of and fearful beast. Why do you fear for those that already feared?” I had put up the most ridiculous voice I could make and had a smile across my face. It didn’t take long to realize he hadn’t heard a word I had said. I had held up the hand with the ring and he saw the gold band. My shoulders drooping, I brought my hand down and showed him the head of it.

His jaw dropped. It was the head of a lion. He knew what the creature was and realized that the sound had been the roar of a lion. Brownies were afraid of lions. His eyes connected with mine and I knew I had found something important to him.

“What is wrong Gaynor?” I asked quietly.

He looked into my face and did something I had never expected. He laughed. “Why if I am correct in my assumption then that is the same ring that saved Earth a long time ago. It must have been dropped at some point and now it has saved yet another planet or at least a city for now.

“You can’t possibly mean the King Roarger’s ring, could you? I thought he was just a myth.”

As it turns out, that was the very ring and I traveled all around our world helping those in the cities get rid of their mean brownies and I came back home many years later. I was an old maid and I was just about ready to be put to rest. I wanted to roar just one last time before the death ritual. 

As I walked up to my foster father I asked, “Gaynor, would you gather the people for my death ritual. I have only one wish for mine.”

Rather sadly and gloomily he rounded all the people of the slums that I had grown up with into the cave that we used. It was only used for the death ritual so not many usually come. This was a first and last for anybody performing it.

I looked around and then said, “Dear family, I gather you here today to hear the roar of the lion and to see the end of me, for I am no more use in this world. Honor my spirit and let it live on in your hearts. Always remember that the roar of a lion is imprinted on your hearts from this day forward. Now leave this cave and hear my roar!” I finished with my voice a little higher than the beginning to add emphasis.

I watched them file out and knew it would be the last time for them all. I was going to end the ritual too. Usually at the end of one’s life, they would kill themselves in the chamber. I was planning on roaring so loudly that I would bring down the whole ceiling and then no one could ever do it ever again. No more ending our lives in suicide.

I took a deep breath, deeper than any before, and let loose a roar that could be heard even on Earth more than five hundred billion miles away. With that, my story ends and so does the ring’s until a long time in the future when, just maybe, someone worthwhile manages to find it on their own.


	9. Time to Die Ulna Scum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dark fic with an open ending.

As the young girl all dressed in black walked up to the edifice she wondered if she would ever be able to avenge her father. She had hidden and watched as the man she loved and worshiped was beaten and killed. She had not been able to do anything to stop the brutalization. Her father had been a skilled swordsman and, like his daughter, was ambidextrous, making him even more of a formidable opponent in battle. The men had come in from the back door of the cottage and her dad had been making her an apple pie. He had been in the process of kneading the dough for the crust and covering. He spun it just like the pizza men and never messed up. Looking at the mausoleum now and seeing him you would never know these things but Lask did. She had trained under this perfectly shaped soldier who had deluded the whole village into believing he was no more than a simple baker with some nice recipes and a sweet daughter. They never did anything ostentatious during the day that would alert the rest of the people that they were different but somebody had found them anyway. The group of Ulna had been chasing them ever since Lask was young. They were a chauvinist group that highly disliked Roarlin people and Lask, with her father, had been native Roarlin people but had left because of the war. It was just too hard to live in the war zone and train and raise a child. Roarlin had been fighting for an Egalitarian system of government but had lost years ago. Slowly, all Roarlin people were being killed. The less of them left, the less opposition the Ulna had to deal with. They were a tyrannical power led by a berserk fighter. He was strong, fast, and supposedly handsome. Lask knew though that looks could be deceiving. The men who had killed her father for example had seemed to be the nicest customers they had helped and then they had turned and murdered him. Now Lask was on the line but she had an advantage her father had not. She did not trust anybody. She would kill those who tried in any way to be close. She would never let the Ulna take her without belaying them severely in their task of world domination. She turned her back on the place she had been facing and thought that, as she looked into the trees, she saw an animated figure. 

“Time to die Ulna scum.” She said to herself and gave a slight smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up my short stories. I do have the longer one I mentioned back in Ghosts, but that will be published separately as it may yet be continued.


End file.
